Naruto Beyond
by ZzKaizZ
Summary: Naruto takes on Akatsuki! i suck at summaries


Hey Fellow Naruto Fans, This Is My -First- Naruto FanFic So Please No Flames/Burns. Review And Enjoy Edited Version 

CHAPTER 1 -Deaths and Sorrows- 

Screams of pain could be heard for miles as Uchiha Itachi held Hatake Kakashi up by his hair.   
"AAAHHHH!" Kakashi screamed as struggled in Itachi's grasp.   
"Hah, there's no point in struggling. You're going to die here and now!" Itachi yelled out, and with a jerk he ripped Kakashi's head off.   
"RAAAAAAH!" Kakashi yelled as his body slumped to the ground.   
"Fool." Itachi said as he slowly walked away. 

Later that day, Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino and Uchiha Sasuke were sent out to recover the missing Hatake Kakashi.   
"Where do you think he is, Naruto?" Asked Sasuke.   
"If you ask me he's off somewhere peeping at girls." answered Naruto.   
"Your sensei is no longer alive" an unseen, yet familiar voice said.   
"Who are you... Where are you!" Sasuke said with frustration. He looked around frantically.   
"What, what do you mean?" Naruto questioned the voice.   
"Simply put, I killed him..." the voice calmly said. From the shadows above, a dark figure leaped in front of them.   
"Itachi..!" Sasuke growled.   
"Greetings, Kyuubi" Itachi stated. Completely ignoring Sasuke and Shino he took one step towards Naruto.   
"Wh-w-why did you kill Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled in rage.   
"He was in the way." Itachi replied 

Naruto grinded his teeth as he realized that Kakashi-sensei, the one who cared for him and protected him was now dead because of him.   
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed then charged at Itachi with his fist outstretched.   
"We'll see about that." Itachi calmly said as he grabbed Narutos arm, and thrusts him into a nearby tree.   
Suddenly, a distinct chirping noise rang loud and clear in the forest air. Itachi turned his head and saw Sasuke running full speed towards him, Chidori blazing in his left hand.   
Itachi closed his eyes, and smirked. As Sasuke approached Itachi, ready to finish Itachi off with the Chidori, Itachi opened his eyes, and in a flash, he took hold of Sasuke's wrist,

and swung him away. 

Shino vs Kisame - Meanwhile... 

Shino stands on a tree branch watching in silence. A moment later, he senses the presence of someone behind him.   
"Why did you wait until now to come out?" Shino asked.   
"You knew I was here, eh?" Itachi's partner, Hoshigaki Kisame, said sarcastically.   
"I have bugs everywhere." Shino calmly pointing at his spy bugs, which were resting on Kisame's right shoulder.   
"I dont know who you are, kid, but you're goin' down." Kisame replied. He gripped his Samehada sword and slashed at Shino.   
The Samehada cut through Shino's body, chopping him in half. As the two halves of his body fell, it slowly transformed into bugs.   
"What the-?" Kisame was shocked.   
"Behind you." Shino murmered. Without hesitation he punched Kisame with a bug-covered arm.   
"Good one, kid." Kisame said as he stood back up from the punch.   
"Don't waste time complimenting the enemy." Shino said as his bugs returned into his body.   
"Whatever, kid."   
As Shino made an attempt to attack Kisame, his body refused to move.   
"Wondering why?" Kisame chuckled.   
"What did you do to me?" Shino asked with a worried expression.   
"Hah! The bugs that just entered your body have been poisoned by my sword." Kisame replied. 

Naruto vs Itachi - Kyuubi Revealed 

"Damn you..." Naruto muttered as he stood up on both feet.   
Itachi narrowed his eyes.   
"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"   
Several hundred clones lunged at Itachi. The clones punched, kicked and attacked, stalling time, for Naruto and 1 other clone to perform the Rasengan.   
"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" said Itachi. He burned all the attacking clones with his jutsu.   
Poof! The last clone disappeared, as Naruto came charging at Itachi, chakra visible in his right palm.   
Before Naruto even came within 5 metres distance, Itachi threw a kunai, which sunk into Naruto's right shoulder, causing the Rasengan to disappate as Naruto clutched his

shoulder in pain.   
"Damn it..."   
"You're weak, like your sensei. People like you, and Kakashi... Living in a world without fear or hatred, can never aquire true strength" Itachi sighed.   
"What?" Naruto was enraged beyond belief. He lowered his head and muttered, "You have no idea who you are talking to!"   
He grasped his head as Kyuubi slowly broke loose from within him. Red chakra of pure evil swirled around his body. It took the shape of a fox... His hands morphed into what

resembled a claw. A flaming red tail flashed across the air. His face revealed the true power within him. 

Naruto vs Itachi - Sasuke Awakened 

A deer trotted over to the still body of Sasuke. It comes to a halt before him. Gracefully bending its neck, it peers curiously into Sasuke's face, and licks him once. Sasuke's

eyelids flicker open.   
"Wha-?" Sasuke groaned as he stood up with great effort, and walked over to where the battle was taking place. He came to an abrupt halt. Almost stumbling over, his eyes widen

as they take in the scene before him. 

Author's Note: In this situation, Naruto will be referred to as 'Kyuubi' 

Every step Kyuubi took was like the thunderous beating of a drum in Sasuke's head. Kyuubi walked past Sasuke in silence, with both eyes staring forward at Itachi.   
"Kakashi-sensei..." Kyuubi muttered softly, "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" He jumped at Itachi, claws extended, kicking up a cloud of dust behind him.   
"Now that he has unleashed the hidden power he might actually cause me to break a sweat" Itachi thought as he barely managed to dodge Kyuubi's attacks.   
"I'm going to finish you off right now!" Kyuubi said darkly. 

Shino vs Kisame - Defeat 

"At this rate I wont last for 10 mintues," Shino thought, as he barely managed to avoid taking direct hits from Kisame's Samehada.   
"Quit running! You're avoiding the inevitable!" Kisame said as he quickly brought his sword down, onto Shino's shoulder, sawing his right arm clean off. Shino grasped his right

shoulder as blood gushed from the open wound. 

Back In Konoha - We Need Back-up 

"I have asked of your assistance, because I fear for Naruto and the others..." Tsunade quickly explained to Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Lee.   
"What exactly is wrong, Hokage-sama?" Asked Lee   
"I am not certain, but I have a bad feeling..." Tsunade replied looking out the window, an expression of confusion and worry upon her face.   
"Don't worry, Hokage-sama. We understand." Shikamaru replied. He beckons to the rest and then turns to the door.   
They left, one by one. Some glancing up at Tsunade, others giving her a reassuring look, and some, looking down, focusing on what's to happen next. 

The group hopped from building to building till they reached the village entrance. "This is so troublesome." Shikamaru walked up looking into the sky. "The formation is Kiba and

Akamaru in front. Their keen sense should lead us in the right direction. I will be right behind them followed by Lee. Of course Neji will be in back because of his Byakugan."   
"Okay." They all said and got into formation   
"Lets go!" Kiba said and pushed off the ground into the trees followed by Akamaru then Shikamaru, Lee and Neji. 

Kyuubi vs Itachi - A Heated Battle 

The fight didn't seem like it would end anytime soon, but one was noticeably weakening, but inside, his heart held strong.   
"Kyuubi, you are slowing down." Itachi commented as he jumped, and landed swiftly onto the ground.   
"AARRGGHHH!" Kyuubi growled and made yet another attempt to tackle his enemy.   
"Give up, you cannot win!" Stated Itachi. He swung his fist, and sent Kyuubi flying into Sasuke, knocking both of them off their feet, and crashing down onto the ground. 

Team Shikamaru - Making Their Way 

"Uh-! Shino! Kiba, Neji, you two need to move your way around, and avoid being sighted" Shikamaru had come up with a plan, as soon as Kisame and Shino were within sight.   
"O-oh, right!" was Kiba's reply to the sudden command.   
"You, Neji and Akamaru need to find Sasuke, Lee and I will distract and take care of this guy."   
"No problem!" Kiba said confidently; Neji nodded in agreement. They took off in a different direction. 

Shino, Shikamaru, Lee vs Kisame - Lee To The Rescue 

Kisame was preparing to deliver the final blow, when Shikamaru and Lee burst into the clearing.   
"Hmph, don't mock me with your petty jutsu!" yelled Kisame, as he turned to face sideways at Shikamaru, who was using his Kage Mane no Jutsu.   
"Lee, take Shino!" ordered Shikamaru   
"Right!" Lee replied as he moved to Shino's side in a blur, lifted him off the ground, and then dashed back to Shikamaru's side.   
"Shino needs serious medical attention. We must defeat this guy as soon as possible!" Shikamaru said, as the limp body of Shino fell into his arms.   
"Leave it to me!" Lee replied, baring his teeth in a wide smile. He jumped into the air, spun in a full circle, and swung his foot at Kisame's head.   
"FOOLS!" Kisame said as he easily avoided being caught in Shikamaru's jutsu. He slashed at Lee, bringing the sword from left to right, but Lee jumped and landed, crouching, upon

the blade. In a second, he had run down the blade, and smashed Kisame in the face with his foot, causing him to recoil. 

Kiba, Akamaru and Neji - Ahem... 

"Sigh, why didnt you two piss before we left!" an annoyed Neji yelled at Kiba and Akamaru.   
"Ahh, we didn't need to go then!" Kiba replied, as he emptied his bladder.   
Keeping his pride, Neji secretly found a tree to pee on aswell, without announcing it to Kiba and Akamaru. 

Naruto and Sasuke vs Itachi - Friends Are Friends 

"Owww..." Naruto groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.   
"Get off of me, you idiot!" Sasuke managed to gasp, as Naruto sat on his head.   
"Aaahhh!" Naruto got up in a flash, sweatdropped and waved his hands in apology, "I didn't mean for that to happen!"   
"Moron!" Sasuke said as he knocked Naruto on the head.   
"I don't have time for messing around." said Itachi, reminding Naruto and Sasuke of his presence.   
"I'm going to kill you right here, and right now, Itachi!" Sasuke said forming seals for the Chidori.   
"I double that!" Naruto called out. After using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Naruto's clone began to form the Rasengan.   
"There is no point in using moves which cannot affect me!" Itachi darkly advised.   
"Don't underestimate us!" said Naruto and Sasuke in union.   
"RASENGAN-CHIDORI COMBO!" Naruto and Sasuke thrusted the Rasengan and Chidori in an angle, so that the two attacks merged into one, and slammed into Itachi's chest.   
The impact and pressure was so great, that Itachi didn't move at all. He dropped to his knees, coughing up blood.   
Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in triumph. They were panting, from the hard battle which had used up much of their energy.   
"I had anticipated this day since I destroyed our clan, Sasuke... I kept you alive for a reason..." Itachi struggled to say. He doubled over, both arms clutching his chest... 

TO BE CONTINUED... ... 


End file.
